A gas turbine engine typically includes a fan section, a compressor section, a combustor section, and a turbine section. Air entering the compressor section is compressed and delivered into the combustion section where it is mixed with fuel and ignited to generate a high-speed exhaust gas flow. The high-speed exhaust gas flow expands through the turbine section to drive the compressor and the fan section.
The efficiency of the engine is impacted by ensuring that the products of combustion pass in as high a percentage as possible across the turbine blades. Leakage around the blades reduces efficiency.
Thus, a blade outer air seal is provided radially outward of the blades to prevent leakage radially outwardly of the blades. The blade outer air seal may be held radially outboard from the rotating blade via connections on the case or a blade outer air seal support structure. The clearance between the blade outer air seal and a radially outer part of the blade is referred to as a tip clearance. Maintaining a proper tip clearance improves the efficiency of the gas turbine engine by reducing the amount of air leaking past the blade tips.